There is general desire in the field of disposable pant-type absorbent articles to provide absorbent articles with increased comfort and fit and that provides the user with confidence with respect to its leakage protection. Document WO 2013/148381 A1 discloses a diaper pant having a front region with deactivated elasticity and reduced adhesive strength for improved comfort and aesthetical appearance. While the known disposable absorbent garment is satisfactory for its intended use, such a disposable absorbent garment is nonetheless susceptible to improvement, in particular in terms of improved manufacturing.